gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The English Empire
The British Empire. The guild ordered by his majesty King Breasly to become the powerhead of the Britain. Created by Benjamin Macmorgan, followed by legendary Company members such as the "Political Twins" Lord Jeremiah Garland and Lord Andrew Mallace, the "Tea Fanatic" Lord Caddius Bane, the "Sea Kings" Lord Maxamillion and Lord Sven Daggersteel, and even British Royalty such as His Majesty and his daughter, he plans to incorporate the three into a new idea: Bringing back the Co. Empire and the Golden Age of the Company, and the British Empire. Long live England! Members Guildmaster: *Prime Minister Benjamin Macmorgan Of England Officers: *King John Breasly of England *Princess Emily Augustus *Princess Amelia Augustus *Lord Exeter Caddius Archibald Bane *Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace *Lord Secretary Jeremiah Garland *Lord Maxamillion Marcus Beckett *General Captain Josh *Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel *First Lord of the Admiraly Matthew Marcus Faye *First General of the Marines Jonthan Francis O'Reilly *Thomas Chipshot C.L.A.S.S.I.F.I.E.D. Veterans: *Lord Roger Decksteel *Marshall Jason *Commander Ishmael *Major-General Jack Macskull *Captain George Pugrat *Surgeon-General Jack Rogers *Captain Bartholomew Gunsilver *(SUBJECT TO CHANGE, PROMOTION TO OFFICER.) Members: *Sergeat-Major Samuel Badbeard *Sergeant Jeffrey Fireskull *Corporal Benjamin Redskull *Private Jimmy Pistol Soon to be merged with the Co. Black Guard. Ranks Level 15 and up automanically get a rank in the guilds army and navy. Of course, if you are a member of British Royalty you will be treated in the "Lord" rank and any general rank in the army and navy. Edicts The following rules and edicts should be followed at all times in the guild. Failure to do so will result in a demotion/termination from the guild. *Represent England and the Royal Family well. *All lower ranks must show respect and follow orders presented to them by their superiors. *Proper titles must be addressed to superiors at all times. *No excessive arguing/drama, caps lock, or spamming allowed in guild chat. *Respective uniforms are required to be worn at all times. *Do not openly attack an enemy unless instructed to do so by a superior. *Guild meetings are held often. When a superior asks you to teleport, do so; if you wish to teleport to a superior without given instruction, ask for permission. *Claiming to be a rank or title you are not is strongly prohibited. *Any talk of rebellion will not be tolerated. If at anytime these edicts are broken, a proper punishment will be decided upon by the officers of the guild Royal Navy The Royal Navy is currently lead by Matthew Blastshott in the guild, but might soon be preparing to get a new person to fill that position due to recent events. They control the seas with their vast ships. They are one of the strongest divisions in the guild, and Empire. Royal Marines The Royal Marines are lead by Johnny Coaleaston. They are one of the most elite forces in the guild, and Empire. They are responsible for preparing for heavy-combat and large scale attacks. Royal British Marines The Parliament The Parliament of Great Britain is the Government of Great Britain, its Lands and Mandates. In the Parliament are two Houses. The House of Lord and the House of Commons. It is used to Make Decisions regarding the British Empire. The House of Lord are the Higher Class who represent the More Wealthy and the House Of Commons represent the Common People. In Both Houses there Are Heads, Speakers, and Deputy Leaders. The Leader for the House of Lords is Chosen by King George Augustus II of England and The Leader of the House of Lords is Chosen by a Democratic Vote. The Deputies and the Speakers are then Chosen but The Leaders. The Lord Meet in London to Discuss Matters. The Parliaments have the Powers to Declare Wars, Make Peace, Alter Taxes. The War Office The War Office is the main HQ for the military. It is the most secured and secret branch of the British Empire, as it contains all war documents, and war plans. The Secret Service The Secret Service manages the safety of Goverment officials and top Generals. At times, they are also used for espionage and spy-work. The British Empire Secret Service Sea Rules Commander of a Leading Ship or Fleet ~ Lord Maxamillion, Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel Leader of the Cannons ~ Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel/Lord Maxamillion & Lord Johnny Coaleston Leader of the Helm ~ Lord Maxamillion or Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel Leader of the Repairs ~ Anyone Leading Ships ~ The Golden Rose, The Black Mercenary, The HMS Endeavour. Note: Really anyone can control these things. Leader Signatures TEA LOVER ''Lord Sven'' [[User talk:Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel|''Daggersteel,]] [[The EITC Naval/Military Special Forces|''Head Of Department Of Warfare]] Category:Guilds